


in this universe, itʼs not a coincidence that I've met myself

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dream Team SMP Setting (Video Blogging RPF), Blood God Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Character Study, Dysfunctional Family, Extended Metaphors, Hybrids, Insanity, Introspection, Technoblade Has ADHD (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28953432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He doesn't even have a name of significance. Philza was uttered to be the Angel of Death in books and lands, and Technoblade was known as The Blood God and The Blade by everyone he had crossed.Tommy and Wilbur are painfully simple. Maybe itʼs worthless to think about now. What's done is done.(The world deteriorates between his eyes, the core of earth rising and falling and discourse becoming the sky as he reasons with Gods.)Or, The family do not get their happy ending, because they don't deserve it.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 38
Collections: anonymous





	in this universe, itʼs not a coincidence that I've met myself

Techno has always had a personal motto, _shoot for the_ _stars_. It helped him when he was twelve and first stepped in an arena, armour weighing more than him and his opponent almost calling off the match until he took note of his ears and unnatural coloured hair.

The world is hateful like that. The impression of anything less than human is seen an imprint of a curse. They want to bleach his eyes blue instead of red, they want to tell him to stop talking to thin air as if it is a collective, a nation. It scares them. He grows a fanbase whilst fighting and conquering tournaments, and they call him The Blood God. They don't see him as human either. 

He thinks he is. 

He meets someone who thinks the same as him. Wilbur watches as a beaten up boy creates a home out of rocks and offers him sticks and food and forced companionship. A visionary but not a realist, Wilbur Soot is the definition of time bomb. For the life of him, he can't think of what Wilbur went insane for, and that's what scares him. He doesn't understand Wilbur like he did when they were younger, when Wilbur looked after him and, despite their very clear age difference that became less coherent as time raised them both, treated him like a big brother.

“How old are you, Techno?” Wilbur asks, itʼs one of his earliest questions, asked in the evening of his third day crashing at Techno's house. His first question had been his name, his second had been why he lived in a cave, and his third has been this. It takes an embarrassingly long time to think about, he knows he started fighting when he twelve- and he knows they do the Championships once per year, and he's signed up and won two. “Fourteen.” 

“No! What?” Wilbur shouts, his eyes widening in a way that he hates, he can see the genuine emotion behind his eyes that make him feel a little too watched. (Understood, he learns, was the correct word.) “Dude, I thought you were like, older than me.” 

“You don't even know me.” He snorts and Wilbur rolls his eyes, “I know you laugh like a pig.” He flushes red at that and falls silent as his new roommate lightens the air with more mindless chatter. 

He tries to focus on whatever spiel Wilbur is going on, but his attention throws itself from the granite making up the walls and then to the unused, untouched guitar in the corner, right next to Wilburs bed. 

That's a question for another day. 

* * *

Wilbur dies at the hand of their father, and Techno feels an overwhelming sense of detachment from the world again. Wilbur dies passionate, at least, neither if them would have it any other way. 

Their father is a man called Phil, who took note of an seventeen year old stealing enough food to feed two and offered them both a place to stay. Phil isn't a star-crossed diseased mind like Wilbur, nor a violent condensing mind like Techno. Heʼs not even the middle, he's something seperate entirely. Techno has found a home there. He isn't sure when he started calling Phil his dad, he isnt sure why he stopped. 

But a family consisting of just Phil and Techno is much too small and hollow and perfect to think about. (Not Wilbur, because Wilbur is gone, like a scribbled out face on a family portrait- he doesn't exist anymore.) Phil, despite only truly adoring one, had three sons. 

Blonde hair and blue eyes stared at Techno when he was younger in awe, and Techno could never find it in him to stare at him back. Worried of ruining the goodness held in artic blue. ( _Didn't matter_ , the voices say, _Wilbur did it for you, didn't he_?) 

Tommy is fire, in the skin of a teenage boy. No wings like Phil, nor a God like Techno, but a human like Wilbur, and that will be his downfall. Because just like Wilbur, the gunfire under his skin and brain is enough to destroy the world entirely. But he is a human, so he just can't. 

Possibly. And that what scares him about Tommyinnit. His philosophy is shoot for the stars, and he's scared Tommy could actually do that. 

The possibility he could end up like Wilbur. Alone and Cold. The possibility he could imprint stardust on Lʼmanberg and everything he considered home, and when it decays start to rise up with an ill-fated new. 

(The stars in the sky are not in the present, Wilbur tells him one day, they have already exploded, and what you are seeing is millions of years old and no longer existing. 

He's scared that the Tommy he sees has already exploded, and he is a dead man walking.) 

Tommyinnit makes him agitated, and he isn't sure how to explain it. It's not fear, it's dread. It's dread because he knows two things will happen:

1\. Tommy will ignite, and like Wilbur, he will be gone. 

2\. Tommyinnit will take the world down with him. 

(Techno places the Wither heads down, thrice, as if its a challenge. _Not if i do it firs_ t.)


End file.
